Unforseen Circumstances
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: 5x08 Reaction Fic. Kurt accidentally lets slip about what happened with Cody to Blaine. Takes place during Glee, Actually.


**This fanfic takes place during Glee, Actually. Let's say that Previously Unaired Christmas takes place a week or two before Glee, Actually. **

Kurt was exhausted- both physically and emotionally. He and Blaine didn't get back to the loft until 2:00 AM. They could hear Burt snoring softly from Kurt's room. Too exhausted to get to his room, Kurt flopped on the couch and sighed. Blaine sat next to him.

"You know, he has a point. They_ did_ catch it pretty early." Blaine shrugged. "Who knows? He might be in remission this time next year."

"Yeah…" Kurt sighed again and looked off into space. Before he could stop himself, he said. "Just when I thought things can't get any worse this month."

Blaine raised his eyebrow in concern. "Worse?"

'_Damn it…'_ Kurt froze and mentally slapped himself. He chuckled lightly. "Did…did I say this month? I meant this year."

Blaine saw right through Kurt's façade. "Kurt, come on. I can tell something's bothering you."

"You mean besides my dad having cancer?" Kurt deflected.

"Yes, actually." Blaine nodded slowly. Kurt turned away. "Kurt, did something happen?"

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "This really is none of your business."

"But it's bothering you. Kurt…whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't judge."

A lump formed in Kurt's throat. He cleared it away. "It's…really humiliating."

Blaine was growing concerned. He nodded. "Okay. I promise I won't laugh."

"Well, it's not really a laughing matter, but…" Kurt shook his head. "Okay….so, Santana came for a visit in a post-breakup retail therapy. Rachel got us jobs at Midtown Mall as Santa's elves. Santa got drunk and things ended badly, so they had to find a replacement. Their replacement was a younger, sexy, open-shirted Santa. He seemed friendly. He made us his deputy elves and we invited him over for dinner. He brought over helium, balloons, and booze. We ate, sang, and danced. I flirted with him…Cody."

"Cody." Blaine growled slightly, jealous. "Is he taller than me?"

Kurt scoffed. "Honey, _everyone's_ taller than you."

"Is he better-looking?" Blaine asked.

"No." Kurt shook his head. That lifted Blaine's spirits slightly. Kurt continued. "Anyway, we started making out…after Rachel and Santana passed out in Rachel's room, we went to my room." Kurt studied Blaine's expression. His face was slightly pale with a mix of dread, horror, and anger. "Don't worry- it was consensual…up until he wanted to do a little role-play. He wanted me to be his Rudolph. I said no, and he tied me up, anyway."

Blaine's heart sank. "Kurt…did this guy…did he…?" He couldn't bear to say that word.

Reading his mind, Kurt shook his head. "No. I thought he was going to, but, he admitted that it was all so he could rob us blind."

"Oh, thank God." Blaine heaved a sigh of relief and shook his head. "I mean, I'm sorry he did that to you and the girls, but…I'm just glad nothing worse happened."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "I can't believe I let that happen."

"Hey, you didn't know." Blaine squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"I put my friends in danger. The one thing I vowed never to do after the whole Karofsky drama." Kurt sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

Blaine pulled him into a hug and rocked him back and forth gently. "Shh. It's okay. I'm sorry. If I hadn't cheated on you, none of this would have happened."

"Yes, it would've." Kurt said. "Minus me making out with him, of course. But…it most likely still would have happened."

Blaine sighed again. "Oh my God, can you imagine what Finn or your dad's reactions would be?"

Kurt pulled away. "They can never find out, Blaine. Promise me!"

"Okay. I promise." Blaine held his hands up. "What was stolen?"

"Pretty much everything save a few pieces of furniture, our food, and some clothes." Kurt replied. "We told our parents that someone broke into our apartment and took everything and that we called the police."

"Well, that wasn't a total lie." Blaine commented.

"It's better than the truth." Kurt shrugged. "Rachel and I spent the last couple of weeks going to every thrift store within a fifty mile radius to find new stuff. We also went on eBay."

"Well, you seemed to find extremely similar new furniture and clothes." Blaine nodded.

Kurt chuckled. "We did."

"Did they catch the guy?" Blaine asked.

"I haven't heard anything, so…probably not." Kurt shuddered with anger and shook his head.

Blaine sighed and turned away. He immediately thought up ways to get back at that asshole. "What's his last name?"

"Tolentino." Kurt answered. "Wait- why?"

"Oh, no reason. I'm just wondering." Blaine shrugged.

Alarm bells rang off in Kurt's head. "Blaine…don't even think about it. I mean it- steer clear. The man is dangerous."

Blaine exhaled sharply. "I just…really want to beat the shit out of that asshole."

Kurt smiled weakly. "That won't solve anything."

"Hhmph." Blaine folded his arms and frowned.

"But thank you for wanting to." Kurt said sincerely. "Will you hold me while I sleep?"

Blaine smiled. "Of course." He outstretched his arms and Kurt lay on him, hugging his torso.

Later that morning, Burt woke up and walked into the living room to find his son sleeping in Blaine's arms. He smiled. Maybe that meant the two will get back together and that Kurt understands now why Blaine cheated on him. He'll never know the true reason why Kurt slept in Blaine's arms that Christmas, however. Not if Kurt has anything to do with it.


End file.
